Equal
by Angelpenguin
Summary: My First story. First person story. I hope that you can feel like you are in the story. An experiment escapes and General Sephiroth must bring it back, but will he find more than he realized? Rated M because I am just not sure.


This is my first time writing so please be gentle with me. I own nothing pertaining to Final Fantasy 7 or the E-1101 which is from the Movie Outbreak. I just thought that is sounded cool. I did come up with Angel. So, here it is again my first time and I welcome all comments. Hope that you enjoy.

* * *

I stand behind a tree, trying to control my breathing and hoping that he cannot hear the beating of my heart. From somewhere behind me, I hear the leaves moving in the breeze and think that I am safe, but then I hear it, almost lost in the sound of the trees around me, the slight rasping sound that leather makes when it moves. I close my eyes and try to calm myself and then I hear a small static sound and a voice that I have come to loath stating:

"Bring experiment E-1101 back alive, General. I need it alive and relatively well to continue my research and whatever you do, do not fall for its _allure_."

As my excellent hearing picks this up, dread fills my body. _Hojo is insane, he has sent the Silver one after me!_ I break into a cold sweat and images rapidly fly through my head;

· Looking up from a table, only to see the mad man looking down at me as he sticks another needle into my arm to inject some more mysterious fluids

· Fighting deformed monsters of the mad man's own creation while he smirks at me and checks off his endless lists

· The world gone green, as I float completely nude in a tube of mako, only to look to my side and see a similar figure in the tube next to me, but I cannot see their face cause of the long light hair, but I know for sure that it is male.

I come to myself and realize the forest has gone silent, no bird calls, no wind blows, it is silent, like the world is holding its breath waiting for what comes next. I hear the ringing of a blade; no, that was wrong, it was the singing of a blade, humming through the air as if moving to its own sound. When suddenly the tree I am leaning against shifts and the top half of the massive tree starts to fall to the side. This tall magnificent tree that has stood for hundreds of years and had beat all the other ones around it to the sun and sky, slowly falls as if it cannot believe that something has done this.

As I watch, the tree falls, the wind picks up as if letting out a sigh of respite and behind that tree stands the Silver one. I realize now that his hair is not light blond, it is the color of captured moonlight. It glistens as it flows in the breeze and I am enthralled. As I gaze upon the mad man's perfect project, he watches me as well. I try to take in the whole image but my eyes kept getting pulled to something else.

· The shimmer of his thigh length hair with the sunlight coming to the trees

· The hint of smooth skin that looks like the softest silk

· The color of his pale emerald cat slit-eyes and realize that they are not just emerald but there is just a glimpse of a pale sky blue in there as well

· The dark fringe of long feather like eyelashes frame those incredible eyes that shines with a light all their own

· The full pouty lower lip that just begs to be kissed and sucked on

· A face that looks feminine but looking now, I realize this man could never be considered feminine. Something about the set of his jaw, the shape of his chin, his nose and forehead that just states Male

· Down to his long pale neck only to be cut off from seeing the rest of the chest by the crossing of straps diagonally along his muscular chest and again to have the view blocked by his wide belt at his waist.

· I can make out a narrow waist and long legs encased in tight black leather and knee high black boots

· Should and arms are hidden by a long black trench coat with silver armor on his shoulders to protect him.

As I take all of this in, I realize my mouth has gone dry, my body aches to touch him and to be touch by him and to find out what is under all that black leather. I am snapped out of my observation when he states in a rumbling baritone voice,

"I have been instructed to capture you and return you to Hojo's care. This does not have to be hard but I will claim what I have been sent for by any means necessary."

"Please," I say, "you know how he is. I will not go back, you will have to either kill me or beat me into unconsciousness and keep me that way because I will _not_ go back willingly."

He looks at me as if I have just lost my mind, but I know something that he does not. I was made to be his equal. I know that I could fight him with little problem and probably win but I would let him kill me before I would return to that depressing laboratory.

"You do realize what you are asking? I am General Sephiroth and I will get what I am after," he states with a smirk on those oh so kissable lips. That is when I notice the blade in his hand. No, it is no simple blade, it is a beautiful piece of art, practically as tall as he is and shines in the light of the afternoon sun. Masamune. I do not fear this blade for I have trained with a copy of it but have never seen the real thing

"My answer is still the same General, I will not go back willingly," I state looking him directly in the eyes and getting into a fighting stance. He smirks are me and laughs a little.

"Fine, we shall see how well his newest experiment fairs. What do I call you? Is it just E-1101 or do you have a proper name?" he asked as he removes his trench coat and places it on the tree that he has just sliced in half to get to me. I think for a moment

"Angel," I state, now getting into the calm place that my mind goes when battle is near. "Humph…" is all I hear as he suddenly rushes toward me.

Without thinking about it and only now realizing how good my reflexes are, I pull the blade from my spine sheath out fast enough to block his blade with a resonating ring as the blades meet between us. There is a look of surprise on his handsome face as if this has never happened before. Momentarily caught off guard, he shoves me away and in a flurry of slashes comes at me again, but I block and whirl around his legendary blade. It soon becomes a very deadly and fasted paced dance as we both try to make a hit on the other.

We are moving in a blur, jumping from ground to trees to sky and all the while never truly hitting the mark. Until I do the unthinkable and with a flick of my wrist, as I bend backward underneath his blade, my blade finds the flesh of his arm and I cut him deeply enough and with enough force to make him release his blade. We both pause in shock me, because I could not believe that I have disarmed this renowned General. Him, cause no one ever got his weapon from his hand. He reaches down with his other hand and really looks at me this time. I can see him reanalyzing me in his head. And within a heartbeat, he comes at me again.

This time there is a wildness about him that was just not there before. His thrusts and slashes come much faster and harder with a furry that was not there before. I can barely block and realize that some of his stacks have gotten to me. I feel blood trickle down my left leg from just above my knee, a sharp pain in my right side just below my ribs whenever I move, and it is hard to hold my blade with the cut on my hand moistening my grip, I know that at this rate I will make a mistake and lose, so I do the only thing that I can think of. I use blizzaga, but mine is different. Instead of a chunk of Ice, mine freezes him in place.

"I am sorry, but you will not take me back easily," I say. As I turn to leave something catches my eye. His eyes glow more intensely now. I step closer to get a good look and realize that the ice is melting away from his face. It shocks me, no one should be able to melt the ice while I am this close to it. I look back up and watch in wonder, as his eyes move to look and me and he blinks. I stumble back and turn to run. Run like the wind.

I run like the wolf through the trees. Swift, floating almost as if the trees are moving for me. This is what freedom feel like. Total abandonment. Not a care in the world. The wind through my hair, the sun on my skin, and the rush as the trees drift by, knowing that I was a hands breath away from hitting it. All too soon, there is the end of the trees is a precipice. There I stood looking at a beautiful valley. It is picturesque.

A beautiful lake of crystalline blue water sits in the middle of a flower explosion. Surrounded by mountains, this valley looks untouched by man or Shira hands. And there in a groove of Sakura trees is a little cabin. I sigh and look around for a way down to this peaceful dwelling. I find a path cut into the side of the cliff and make my way down. I walk through the field of flowers and my nose is assaulted by the fragrance of dozens of sun warmed blooms. I walk up to the cabin and look in the windows hoping that no one is within. All that I see is a table, a few chairs, and a couch in front of a handmade stone fireplace. The place is clean, but looks like no one has been here for a long while. I try the door and find that it is unlocked so I walk in and close the door behind me. A peaceful calm over comes me and I look around. Little more than a single room it is a cozy looking place and think I could make this little place my own. I smile at that thought and notice a door across the way from me. I walk up to it and open it finding a bathroom that does not match the rest of the house. It is done in pale blues and greens with white highlights and a big bay windows overlooking the lake. It has a full bathtub with clawed feet and all. There in the corner is a glass shower. It looks wonderful and I realize that I am filthy. I decide to finish looking at the house just to make sure that there is no one inside.

There on the other side of the fireplace is another door. I open it and only get a glimpse of a large bed when I am grabbed by two large hands covered in half gloves.

"I told you I always get what I am after," I hear and look to the side at the sound of this baritone voice. There is that smirk that I have come to want to see and dread all at once. I look higher than his mouth and see those green-blue eyes now filled with an intensity of a mission almost completely done. He pulls me roughly to his chest and I realize that he is still wet and dripping. His hair is dripping and sticking to his face and his coat. As close as I am, I can see droplets of water trickle down his chest and disappear behind his belt.

I come out of my bewilderment and do the only thing that comes to mind. I act as if I have fainted, just drop and go to dead weight. In my head I laugh cause he was not expecting this and falls to the floor with me. In a tangle of arms, legs, and leather I bring up my legs and fling his body off of mine and make a dash for the far door in the room beyond the bed. But just as I get to the bed and am about to jump on to it to get over it hand grab me from behind and in midair turn me so that I come down on my back on to the bed with the Silver one on top of me. I struggle and thrash about but in the end he grabs both of my wrists and pulls them above my head in one of his hands. There I lay, under this godlike man and know that if I cannot come up with something he will cuff me and take me back. As he reaches down to his side with his right hand, I remember that we are supposed to always expect the unexpected, so I take a chance.

"General…" I say to get his attention. He looks at me and before my nerve fails me I push myself off of the bed and do what I thought that his lips were just begging for. I kiss him since he is stretched out, he cannot move away and I take advantage of this. I placed my lips against his and kissed him for the first time. It was the most gentle of kisses, a bare touch. I come away slowly to see what reaction I would get, but did not expect what I got. He fell on top of me, putting his mouth to mine, and kissed me as if he would climb inside and flow down my throat. I kissed him back, I kissed him with mouth and arms, now free, around his back, tracing down his spine until the straps got in my way. My hands flow over those and continue spilling down the swell of his body where waist ended and other thing began. I couldn't reach beyond that; he was too tall. He kissed me, long and hard, until soft protesting noises spilled out of my mouth. He pulls back and I slide my hands to his chest. I can feel the heat radiating from his body and the swell of the muscles behind those straps crossing his chest. Thoughts of biting and licking that chest comes into my head, but instead I push him over so that I am now on top and jump over the top of him to get to that door and freedom. But I don't realize that he is as fast or faster than I am. Cause just before I can get off of the bed he grabs me from behind and pulls me back against his body. My back against his front. I freeze from the feel of him looming over me, but it is what I feel against my butt that stops me in my tracks. He holds me there against him with one arm around my waist and the other helping to prop him up, so that his full weight is not against me.

"Do you realize what you have started?" his voice rumbles against my back and makes me shiver.

Hands came from behind to slide over my ribs under my shirt. He continued up pushing my arms up and pulled my shirt up and off. His hands returned to my sides and slide up to my chest. He continued to run his long fingers up my chest until they reached my nipples. As he played along them, they started to harden at his ministrations. I tilted my head back against his chest and looked up. He was looking down at me and as soon as I caught his eyes I saw the glow now in his eyes was different. If was the look of an animal, but I could not tell whether it was the look of desire or hunger. Maybe both.

Before I could process what he was doing, his hands slid down my stomach and reached my pants. He started to unbuckle the top of my pants, then unzipped them and eased them open so that his hand slid down the open front to caress the front of my body and reach for things that are lower.

Gasping at the feel of his fingers I say, "Your hands are too big, and the pants are too tight."

"I can fix that," he said, voice low and rough next to my ear. He pulled the pants down my hips in a harsh jerk that bared me to the tops of my thighs. My underwear had come down with the pants, so I was bare to the sunlight streaming into the room.

He continued caressing my body switching from the front to the back. Sliding those long fingers over my hips and exploring around my ass. Feeling the gentle caress, it sped my breath, and put my pulse in my throat.

"Sephiroth…" I groan out.

"Heh…, before this day is over you will scream my name to the fading light," and his hands slid back to the front of me as I knelt on the bed. His fingers slid between my legs to the most intimate parts of me, teasing, tickling, until I cried out. His other hand pushed the pants down until he could spread my thighs wider, and those educated fingers could reach more, touch more, and caress more. He tried to reach farther but the angle was all wrong for his big hands. With a sound of frustration issuing forth from his throat, he moved his hands to the sides of my pants and jerked them down. The force of it pushed me into the mattress taking my legs out from under me. I felt him get off the bed and I looked back over my shoulder. He stood there with the sun and I know that I would give up almost anything for this man. He kneeled down and grabbed my shoes, pulling them from my body followed quickly by my socks, pants and underwear. I turned onto my back as he just stood there. Without thinking about it I slide to the floor completely nude and crawled toward him.

I ran my hands up his boots to his pants. When I got to the leather at his hips, I cupped them in the palms of my hands and then dug my nails into the leather trying to reach the skin underneath. I heard him sigh so I glanced up at him. I ran my hands back up his thighs and not taking my eyes from his, I whisper, "Belt and straps."

He closes his eyes and reaches for the snaps on the side of his belt. I continue to touch and massage his thighs. Still looking up I run my hands around his thighs and start to scrap my fingers down the back of his thighs. Sliding them back up and grabbed his ass in my hands. He stops what he is doing as I grab it and he shudders under my touch. The belt and straps come off and he reaches for me but I reached for his pants and got them unzipped and worked them down over his ass; I wanted the zipper out of the way. I got his pants down to mid-thigh and realized that he was as lovely below as above. I looked up the length of his body and found him watching me.

There was something now in his eyes, a darkness that every man gets about this time. I took his impressive length in my hands and lowered him to my mouth. He was already erect enough that I had to bring him down to me, because he was pressed against the front of his own body. He slipped into my mouth, as full and smooth as any. I realize I like the feel of him in my mouth, and the look on his face while I was doing it. I like the sounds he was making, and the way that his body was reacting. I gave myself completely to the man in front of me, and the sensation of my mouth going over and around him. I kissed and sucked and licked, using my hand to guide and caress and squeeze. I let myself spill into the sex, and there was nothing else. I glanced up and found his eyes wide. His breathing quickened. He was so hard now, except for the soft smoothness of the tip of him. His body spasmed. He closed his eyes, head flung back, and I worked him in and out of my mouth quicker, in and out, in and out, as fast as I could. I tasted the first hint that he was close; the texture changed, ever so slightly, like a preview of what was to come. I plunged my mouth over him cupping, and playing, and teasing until I felt him tighten in my mouth. I moved off of him stroking him with my hand as he spilled upward and outward, in a thick, warm rain of fluid. It splattered cross my shoulders, my chest, and on my face. I whipped my hand against my cheek, capturing it on my fingertips. I glanced up at him and when I found his eyes, I licked and sucked gently on my fingertips, cleaning them of his fluid.

With the swiftness of before, I am on the bed and then he is kneeling beside me, reaching for me. I lay there gazing up at him. He kisses me again with the same need as before. He pulled back leaving me breathless as he spreads my thighs with the strength of this hands. He comes between my legs and presses that impressive length against me. I watch was he pushes his moistened length into me, one inch at a time. Just watching him slide inside of me threw my head back and made me cry out. I see the sunlight starting to fade as night descended, as he pushed his way into me.

He kept himself propped above me, on his knees, so that almost the only thing that was touching me was the long, slide of flesh that kept going in and out of me.

I cried out and he began to pound himself inside me harder, faster, his breathing growing ragged as he began to lose his rhythm. I stare up at his body above mine, his eyes looking out the window and not at me. I started to tell him to look at me, but the orgasm caught me unaware, and I was left screaming, shrieking "SEPHIROTH" as the light in the room faded into night. Hands reaching for any part of him I could, and tracing my pleasure in his flesh. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted my lower body off the ground as he made the last hard, shuddering trust, burying himself as deep inside my body as he could, as he spilled inside me. He collapsed forward, still on his knees, his hands locked around my body, his head falling forward against my chest. His hair spilling in a cool moonlight wave against my body. I manage to touch his hair, it is fine and silky under my hands.

Since it was the only thing that I could do, I continued to stroke his hair, while I relearned how to breathe and the wave of pleasure subsided.

"I … did not think… that you were going ….to call out my name… but I am glad that …I was right," he breathes against my neck trying to catch his breath as well.

I smile and continue to stroke his hair while softly saying the Sleepel spell.

"Yes Sephiroth, I did just as you said I would." I say as the spell takes effect, "but now I must leave. I will not be the mad man's toy any longer."

My words sink into his head as the spell gains strength. He struggles a little, fighting the sleepiness that is over coming him, but with the fulfillment of a few things that he was denying himself and the complete satisfaction his body was feeling he could not fight for long.

I push him off of me and fix it so that he is properly on the bed with the blankets pull up. He drifts off as I watch. Those majestic eyes losing some of their glow as they close. I look at him for a while and sigh. I must clean myself before I leave and I must do it quickly cause I do not know how long the spell will last on this godly man.

I take a heavenly shower, but look longingly at the tub. Imaging the two of us in there… I cut that image off as quickly as I can.

I head back to the room and he is still lying there out to the world. I walk over to him and caress his hair. Out of the corner of my eye I can see lights in the forest on the precipice and now that I must leave now of be forever caught.

I soften the strength of the spell and watch his eyes flutter before I see a small sliver of the green-blue of his eyes.

"Your men are coming, General. So, now I must leave. I just wanted you to know that if I could have I would have stayed with you forever."

I moved away from the bed and let my magic go shattering the sleep spell and loosening the other magic's that conceal my true self. I see him sit up in the bed as my appearance changes. I am now covered in tight black leather and on my legs are thigh high black boots. Instead of a trench coat I just have a backless black shirt, and with a flex of my shoulders my white wings spread open. He watches in fascination.

"Before you ask, I am meant to be your partner in everything," I say to him as my pale amethyst with streaks of sun-bleached blue cat slit eye begin to glow, "But I cannot take his treatments anymore."

I reach over to my wings and pull off ten of the longer flight feathers and walk toward him.

"One is for you, it will heal you of all ailments and endlessly supply you with heal and mana. One is for each of your friends, and from the feel of it you have 8 of them. Two with unruly spiking hair, one of duty and honor, one how is lost in Loveless, one nosey red head, one stoic bald man, one with red eyes and is the container of Chaos, and one for a long haired Wutai." I walk toward him to give him the feathers, "This last one is if you every break free of the mad man, just think of me and you will find me, but as long as you are under his control it is just a pretty ornament."

I place them on his blanket covered lap and turn to leave. I am out the door and ready to lift off when I hear a noise behind me. Turning I see him there in the door in just the blanket. I smile at him and fly off. In to the moonlit forest on the other side of the valley. Just as I clear the trees I hear in the wind,

"Angel…"


End file.
